Phineas and Ferb songfics
by kingofmusic
Summary: A bunch of songfics featuring the cast of "Phineas and Ferb" Rated T for some of the contents of the song
1. I lost it

(A/N) because of a complete by"catspats31" involving one of other songfics I will not be able to put the lyrics for the song. You will have to look it up sorry for any inconvenience

I do not own Phineas and Ferb

I do not own "I Lost It" by Kenny Chesney

P.S Phineas and Isabella are 22 years old

REVIEW and give me some requests

* * *

"I Lost It"

Phineas had a hundred dollar ring in his hand and he felt so tired that he thought he was going to pass out because he was up all night praying that Isabella would say yes. He knocked on Isabella's door and when she answered the down on one knee and he asked "Will you marry me?" his heart was beating at a dangerous rate and he saw a tear go down her face. She was silent and he was going to take her silence as a yes when she smiled.

She said yes and he was grateful because he had no idea what he would do without her. He would probably lose it because he couldn't think of anyone who could make him feel the way he felt besides her. She could cheer him up and make him smile but sometimes it felt like her love was a curse but it seems to be the only thing that can cure his loneliness. He didn't know what he would do if her lost her.

After the honeymoon ended his life became complicated. He got a job that required long hours and he slowly lost touch with the old gang except for Ferb and every day he noticed that his apartment seemed to get smaller. He finally came home one night and he saw Isabella crying and when he asked what was wrong she said "Where have you been you used to call me and tell me you were on your way home." He tried to defend himself but she said "If this is how its going to be than I quit." She walked out the door and she started to pack her bags.

He fell to the ground and as he started to cry he said "No one can make me feel the way she does No one can make me smile of drive me mad like she does. He started crying again and he said "Her love is like a curse that is a cure for better or worse I know one thing for sure It's real love and I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

Isabella had been listening at the door and when he picked himself off of the floor she went by him and she kissed him. Then they made love and it felt like the first time and Phinease thought "No on can make me cry, make me laugh, make me smile or drive me mad like she does." He held her tight as she fell asleep and he said "Her love is like a curse that is a cure and for better or worse he knew one thing was for sure what he felt was real love and he didn't know what he would have done if he lost here."


	2. Brothers

_**I do not own Phineas and Ferb**_

_**I do not own the song "Brothers" by Dean Brody**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

**_"Brothers"_**

The house was as quiet as a tomb and Phineas was hiding in his room as Ferb made his way down the hall. Phineas didn't want to say goodbye and he was still trying to deny that there was a war going on and Ferb had gotten the call. He looked out the window and he saw Ferb walking down the driveway so he ran down the stairs to the driveway. Phineas burst outside and he said "You come back you hear?" and he started to cry as Ferb turned around to look at him and Phineas said "I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio." Ferb just stared at him and Phineas said "I'll do anything you want, I'll clean your room or wash your car…I'll do anything so long as you don't go." Ferb smiled at Phineas and he said "This is what brothers are for."

Phineass had many heroes growing up but the one he loved the most was the one who taught him how to swing a bat and took him hunting for the first time and Phineas wrote Ferb every night. Phineas letters were always the same.

_**Dear Ferb.**_

_**I still miss you and I wish you were here so we can have a pillow fight like old times but lately I have just been wondering where you're at. I finally realized that sometimes freedom makes it hard to live when it takes thing that you don't want to give but you come back you here? I miss you being near laughing and fishing down in the maple grove. I would do anything you want and I keep thinking there must be someone I can call that would let you come home.**_

_**Love, Phineas**_

Ferb's letter were always shorter

**_Dear Phineas_**

**_"This is what brothers are for"_**

**_Love, Ferb_**

It was Isabella who finnakly made Phineas realize why Ferb was fighting. It was a typical sunny day but Phineas was staying inside when he heard a knock on his bedroom door and when he opened it he expected to see Ferb but it was just Isabella. He let her in but he still remained silent and she tried to comfort him but he ignored her. "Phineas Ferb wouldn't like you acting like this." This made him made and her screamed "If Ferb gave a Damn about me he would be here." Isabella stared at him sadly and she said "He isn't here because he is fighting to make sure you will never have to face the anger of those guns or what it feels like to lie cold and wounded on the ground." Phineas altered at her but she continued "Think of the sacrifice and what it must cost for him to love you that must" Phineas started to cry and he let Isabella comfort him

It has been two years since Ferb had left at Phineas was excited when her found out Ferb was coming home. Ferb was at a beach overlooking the waves when Phineas said "Mom says we have to get home." Ferb let out a sad sigh as Phineas got behind his wheelchair and Ferb said "I'm sorry you have to push me home." This caused Phineas to stop pushing the wheelchair and he held Ferb tight as he said "Hey, this is what brothers are for."

* * *

_**ME: Done and the next song I will do is Drum roll please…**_

_***Ferb does a drum roll***_

_**ME: "Down the Road" by Kenny Chesney and keep an eye out for the next chapter of my Phineas and Ferb/Gravity falls crossover "Cross Dimensional Visitors"**_


	3. Down the Road

**_I do not own Phineas and Ferb_**

**_I do not own "Down The Road" by Kenny Chesney_**

**_P.S Phineas is the narrator and he speaks in 1st person_**

**_REVIEW_**

* * *

_**"Down The Road"**_

The boy was sitting on his dad's lap and one of the children asked "Dad when did you meet mo?" Phineas smiled as he looked at his son and he said 'Well it's a very good story."

_Flash back_

"You see when I was a boy, four houses down from me there was a family with an only child. I meet her when I was only eight years old and right from the start she was the only girl in the whole world that could make me smile"

Phineas was eight years old as he spied on the new neighbors that were moving in when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he jumped in the air. He turned around and he saw a girl wearing pink dress with a white t-shirt underneath and she was wearing a pink bow in her black hair "Whatcha Doin?" the girl asked and he said a little nervously "I'm spying on the new neighbors.". The girl smiled "Oh that is my family my name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" she said as she held out her hand and Phineas shook it as he said "I'm Phineas Flynn" Isabella smiled and then they heard Isabella's mom call her "I've got to go but maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" and he nodded.

"After that day I made up reasons to go down the road."

It was two days after Phineas meet Isabella and he went over to her house on a daily basis but today he was going to tell her and as Isabella opened the door he said "Isabella you will never guess what just happened. Isabella saw that he was excited so she asked "What just happened." And he said in a voice of wonder "My mom is getting remarried and I'm going to get a new step brother." Isabella smiled and she congratulated him.

"Somewhere inside of me there was something she must of took a liking two."

Isabella had only known Phineas for two months but there was something about him that she soon found herself falling in love with. If she was asked she would probably say it was his creativity and his happy personality or maybe it was his love of helping others.

"I was eighteen years old when I asked her to marry me and she said she really wanted too"

It was the night of their senior prom and they snuck away from the dance for some privacy. They were behind the gyom and he dropped to his knee and he pulled out a ring "Isabella will you marry me?" She smiled and she had tears in her eye as she said "I'd love to Phineas but we should wait until we finish collage so that we are able to live a happy life." Phineas was sad but he knew that one day they would get married.

"I remember the first time I meet her parents I was so nervous."

Phineas sat in the front room as Isabella's parents interrogated him. Her mother wanted to know if he was religious and what his dreams were. Isabewlla's mother made him feel comfortable but her father was more concerned about how much money he made and what job he intended to have. Isabella's dad saw how nervous he wsa making Phineas sand he said "Relax I just wasn't to make sure you make enough to take my daughter away from me down the road of life."

_Present._

"And that is the story of how I meet your mother now where is your sister?" Phineas asked his son who said "She is down the street at Jeff's house." Phineas smiled as he told his son to go play and when his daughter came home he recognized that love struck look in her eyes.

* * *

_**ME: Another song finished and the next song will be "Saving Amy" by Brantley Gilbert**_

_**Isabella: Why did you have to pick that song it's so sad**_

_**ME: Because I can actually picture this with you and Phineas**_

_**Isabella: Why don't you do another song with Ferb?**_

_**ME: Because I can't think of one so if you have any suggestions it would be appreciated**_


	4. Saving Amy

_**I do not own Phineas and Ferb**_

_**I do not own "Saving Amy" by Brantley Gilbert**_

_**P.S Isabella and Phineas are 19**_

_**REVIEW and give me some suggestions**_

* * *

_**"Saving Amy"**_

Isabella still had the letters that Phineas wrote for her along with his picture in a frame next to her bed. She was crying and she didn't see the Phineas who stared at her, he had a frown and there seemed to be a white light surrounding him. He let out a sigh and he said "She had a year to let go." He looked up to the sky and he answered "Yes she still wears my ring." He looked at Isabella and he remembered the night he gave it to her. It was a year ago and he promised her he would be with here forever but he never made it home that night and he is pretty sure a part of her died that night too. He has been watching her ever since his death and he was convinced that she was losing' her mind but the worst part was there was nothing he could do. She stood up and she picked up the picture and she screamed "Phineas…baby please come back to save me." And she started to cry again.

He let out a sigh, didn't she realize that he would do anything to kiss those tears off of her face and tell her that everything would be okay. He wanted to hold her close and feel her heartbeat next to his as they tried to make up for lost time but God knows he can't. He looked out to the sky again and he said "You can't let her live this way…I know it's too late for me but there is still hope for saving Isabella."

Three years had passed and Phineas was excited that Isabella started living her life again. He stilled pops in from time to time to make sure she is alright. He hopes she knows that he will always be there in her hears and dreams. He looked at the windo and he smiled as he said "God I promised her forever and that is one promise I intend to keep." There were still time when he wanted to kiss the tears off of her face and tell her everything was going to be O.K. He still wished he could hold her close and feel her heartbeat next to his as they made up for lost time but he knew he couldn't. Whenever he saw her get upset he would look to the sky and say "You can't let her live this way…I know that it is too late for me but I know that there is still hope for saving Isabella."

He knew that he shouldn't be excited today but he couldn't help it as he waited in Isabella's hospital room. She had lived a full life and her children and grandchildren were there as she passed away but she saw that someone was there to greet here on the other side. Phineas smiled as he kissed the tears off of her face and he walked her through a set of Pearly Gates. He held her close and he felt her heartbeat next to his and they made up for lost times. Phineas kissed Isabella and she fell asleep but he looked at a man in the distance and he said "I thank you every day that you let her into his house of faith and it led her right back to me but mostly I thank you for saving Isabella."

* * *

**ME: Finally I've wanted to upload that one for a while but my stupid labtop broke**

**Phineas: Look on the bright side at least it got fixed**

**ME: Yes but it cost me 120 Dollars but moving on…The Next song will be "He didn't have to be" by Brad Paisley**


	5. He didn't Have To Be

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**I do not own "He Didn't Have To Be" by Brad Paisley**

**REVIEW**

* * *

**"He Didn't Have To Be"**

It was Saturday night and a three year old Phineas watched his mom get ready for another date. This would be her fifth one in the last five week and so far they have all ended the same. The potential date would take one look at Phineas and they all turned around and run. His mother was starting to wonder if she would ever meet someone who would stay with her even though she had two kids.

Phineas was five years old when he first meet Lawrence Fletcher, Lawrence took his mom out to the movies and Phineas was about to go to his room when Lawrence gave him confused look and asked "Don't you want to come?" Phineas response was to immediately rush out the door causing Lawrence to laugh and his mother to smile. A few months later Phineas in his bed when he heard Lawrence ask his mom to marry him and Phineas prayed that she would say yes.

Whenever Phineas looked back it seemed so strange how it use to always feel like something was missing until Lawrence and his son Ferb joined their family. As the years past Phineas hoped that one day he would be able to be half the dad that his stepdad didn't have to be

He married Isabella three years ago and even though they had an almost perfect marriage they both agreed that they wanted something more. A few months later Phineas was surrounded by his family and friends as they all crowded around the window and waited for the doctors to bring the baby in.

Phineas couldn't believe how all of a sudden it felt like something had always been missing but looking at his beautiful baby girl it hit him that they are official a family. He thought about the man standing next to him with a smile and he hoped that he could be at least half the dad that Lawrence didn't have to be.

Lawrence smiled as he looked at Phineas and said "Penny for your thoughts." Phineas looked at his step dad and he said "I was just hoping that day I could be half the dad you were to me and Candance." Lawrence looked at Phineas and he said "I was always so careful to make sure I was just as much of a father to you and your sister as I was to my own kid." Phineas felt a small tear and he said "You were even if you didn't have to be."

* * *

**Me: Done**

**Ferb: Are you ever going to do another song with me?**

**Me: Yes the next song will be "Whiskey Lullaby" By Brad Paisley it was requested by **_Robot Wolf 26z _**and both you and Gretchen will be in it.**


End file.
